


Dynamite

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: February Fast Fics [8]
Category: Nextwave (Comic), Weapon X (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Gen, Minor Swearing, Poetry, she is sheer fun, slightly meta, tabitha is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Tabitha is used to crappy situations
Series: February Fast Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109282





	Dynamite

Tabitha is used to crappy situations

Always has been, always will be

But being a hero?

It was just fun

Even if people treated her like shit

She loved explosions

Things going BOOM!

Her powers were a ticking bomb

And Tabby herself was a firecracker

Tabitha Smith was chaotic and fun

That is what made her perfect for Nextwave

**Author's Note:**

> read Nextwave: Agents of H.A.T.E. by Warren Ellis
> 
> Always has been, always will be


End file.
